Dream What You Will
by Love-Will-Change-The-World
Summary: Axel and Roxas have similar dream's but different. But will it have the same effect as it does to the other?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dream What You Will

Author: why-cant-the-world-be-simple

Rating: R or NC-17 in latter chapters

Paring: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Axel and Roxas have similar dream's but different. But will it have the same effect as it dose to the other.

Comments: I would like to thank my two Beta readers for making this story even better.

--

Spiky fire red hair, slightly tanned skin, soft and smooth skin, green eyes with small black triangles beneath them,a well toned body, and very tall, his name was Axel. He was lying in his black satin sheets with his left arm thrown over his face, concealing his closed eyes.

He gasped and jumped up, breathing heavily._ That's just wrong! _his conscience screamed at him, as he mentally slapped himself. "I can't think of him like that..." Well, apparently, he did, and now he had a problem he had to go fix.

He threw the covers off him and put his hands on his face. After a minute of thinking, he got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, a cold one.A few room's down, with the morning sun shining on him, slept another. Dirty blond hair, soft rough skin, toned body, tall, but not taller than him. His name was Roxas, Axels best friend, and he was having a similar dream as Axel.

--

When he awoke his thoughts were a little different. He stared at the red numbers on the clock. _6:05 Axel should be up by now... _he shifted around _I shouldn't be... thinking and dreaming about him this way... _He looked up dreamingly. "But that body! His voice! It just sends jolts up and down my spine!"

He got out of bed... and did the same as his superior. He took a shower, a cold one.

--

As one went in, the other came out. Axel had a black towel wrapped around his waist and he walked over to his clock _6:10... _He started to get dressed in black and red silk boxers, black baggy pants with lots of pockets, zippers and chains, a fish-net shirt and over it a black t-shirt with silver letters that said 'Love is always over in the morning.' and to top it all off, the traditional Organization XIII jacket.

* * *

Kind of short hu? Did you like it? ...Hopefully u did. Love comments, Please and Thank U. Next Chapter up soon, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas stepped into the very cold stream of water and yelped

Title: Dream What You Will

Author: why-cant-the-world-be-simple

Rating: R or NC-17 in latter chapters

Paring: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Axel and Roxas have similar dream's but different. But will it have the same effect as it dose to the other.

Comments: I would like to thank my two Beta readers for making this story even better.

--

Roxas stepped into the very cold stream of water and yelped. "Holy fuck, that's cold!" He walked a little further in trying to get used to the temperature, throwing water at himself. He tilted his head back and ran his hand through his soaking golden hair, trying with all his might not to think about Axel.

But his obvious problem kept coming back to him despite all the cold water. As his thoughts drifted, and his mind began to wander. Roxas leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes, taking his left hand and lazily tracing his chest.

As he did, he stifled back a couple of moans all the while daydreaming that the flame haired god was doing it to him. Trailing his free hand down to his abdomen, he groaned in frustration until he heard the phone ring. He stopped what he was doing, quickly turned off the water, grabbed his towel off the rack, and ran out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roxie!"

Roxas blushed "Hey, Axel..."

"Anyways, listen i was thinking, since it's our day off and junk, i was wondering if... well..."

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted to come to the beach with me!"

Roxas smiled "Yeah, I don't mind."

"Alright!!" Roxas imagined Axel throwing his free hand up in the air.

"Hey, while we're at it, we can go skinny dipping!"

"Uh, I left the bath on. Got to go! Bye!" Roxas slammed down the phone as memories of the dream came flooding back.About 15 minutes later, walking out of the shower naked, his towel being filled with unnecessary contents, he started dressing quickly, noticing the time. Pulling up his black boxers, he stumbled to his dresser. He opened it, pulled out a green muscle shirt, and put it on. Then, he opened the bottom drawer, and picked out a pair of black baggy pants with silver stitching. Slipping them on quickly, he fell on his ass. As he rubbed his ass he slipped on his socks and combat boots, and grabbed his Organization XIII jacket.

--

After a little while, there was a rhythm of knocks. He opened the door to see Axel standing there, with his left arm leaning on the door, and coat open, leaving his chest in full view. Roxas gasped at the sight of him and blushed.

"Ready? " Axel said grinning. Roxas nodded up and down. "C'mon, let's go!" He grabbed him by the hand and they were off.


End file.
